Our Last Kiss
by yet-i-remain-quiet
Summary: Immediately after 4x23, Oliver and Felicity are still in the bunker. Felicity shares with Oliver what she was thinking while her and Curtis were taking out the missile. Oliver helps her remember. Based on the scene from Grey's Anatomy, 2x17, where Meredith says "I can't remember our last kiss."


"I can't remember our last kiss."

Felicity's voice echoed through the eerily silent bunker. John and Thea had both left and it was just the two of them that remained in the destruction of their lair. Oliver turned around to face her, she had moved to sit down on the stairs. Even though she was up and walking, thanks to the bio-stimulant implanted in her spine, she still found herself tired after standing for long periods of time.

Felicity was looking down at her hands. She was absently running her thumb over the fourth finger on her left hand, over the place where his mother's ring used to sit. Oliver didn't respond, unsure of what to say.

"We all almost died today. And not just us, the entire city, hell the whole world. But all I could think, as Curtis and I were trying to destroy that missile, was that I couldn't remember the last time we kissed," Felicity said in a quiet voice. She looked up at Oliver, a thoughtful and longing expression on her face.

"I know, priorities, Felicity," she chided herself. "But, the last time we were together and happy. If I was going to die, I wanted to be able to remember that. And I couldn't."

Oliver still didn't respond. He looked down, rubbing the fingers of his left hand together, as if he were fiddling with an invisible arrow.

"I'm glad we didn't die," he blurted out awkwardly.

Felicity snorted. She shook her head lightly and stood up, she walked over to her desk, picking her jacket up. She pulled it over her shoulders, wincing slightly as she pulled her arms through.

"It was a Wednesday morning," Oliver shared, his words caused Felicity to pause in her movements, she turned back to face him. He was smiling faintly, his eyes were filled with love as he gazed at her, recounting the moment from memory.

"You were wearing that red dress, the one with the cutout over your chest," Oliver continued, he had a faraway look on his face. He could picture the dress perfectly in his mind's eye. The way it settled around her knees and fit her perfectly, accentuating her waist.

"You were getting ready to leave for work and smelled like that perfume, the flowery one that you love so much," Oliver recalled in a gentle voice. "I was finishing up with the breakfast dishes, you said that you'd see me later at the physio clinic. I walked over to you, I leaned down, you were still in your… chair. You put your hand on my chest and you kissed me. It was soft. Quick. Kind of like a habit. Like we'd do it everyday for the rest of our lives. I went back to the dishes and you left for work.

"That was the last time we kissed," Oliver finished, he had a sad look in his eyes. He turned back to face the display cabinets that held their former teammate's suits.

"Lavender," Felicity called to him, he turned back to face him. "My perfume. It smells like lavender."

"Lavender," Oliver echoed, the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. For a brief second he could almost smell it, the familiar and calming scent of her perfume.

Felicity turned and started towards the elevator. Her whole body ached, the events of the last few days were catching up to her, causing her to feel completely exhausted.

"I thought we would, you know," Oliver said to her back.

"What?" she asked, confused as she turned back to face him.

"Kiss like that," Oliver explained. "Like a habit, everyday for the rest of our lives. I wanted that, I still do."

Felicity sighed heavily. "Oliver…"

"I know that I messed up," Oliver said quickly. "And I know that right now isn't the best time to talk about it. We're both exhausted and in desperate need of a good nights sleep. But, do you think, maybe, we could talk tomorrow? Or in a couple days?"

Felicity was silent for a few seconds, which felt like hours to Oliver as she looked at him, observing him carefully. He grew restless under her gaze. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and rubbed his thumb and fingers nervously together at his side.

After what felt like an eternity, Felicity finally nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "Tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow."

A wide grin spread across Oliver's face. He nodded enthusiastically. "Okay. Thank you. Tomorrow," he stuttered. "Thank you. Felicity. Okay."

Felicity laughed softly. "I'm usually the one talking in sentence fragments."

Oliver laughed and looked down at the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Felicity whispered.

"Sleep well," Oliver said softly as he watched her walk away. He looked around the half destroyed bunker, thinking about how much work it was going to take to repair it. How much work it was going to take to rebuild the entire city.

"Hey."

He spun around to face Felicity, surprised to see that she was still there.

"Do you… I mean, would you want to… Could you stay at the loft tonight?" Felicity babbled, avoiding his eyes. "You don't have to, if you think it would think it would be weird or awkward. I just… I mean, it's not really safe for you to stay here, I mean, it's falling apart. And you could use the spare room, then, at least then you'd have a real bed. And I… I don't want to be alone tonight."

Oliver froze momentarily. "Sure," he said, once he recovered. "I'd like that."

"I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to," Felicity continued as if she hadn't heard Oliver's response. "I'll be fine. I just…"

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted her rambling. "I'll stay. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed."

Felicity nodded. "Okay," she murmured. "Let's go home."

"Home," he echoed, more to himself. He walked over to her, he gently put his hand on the small of her back, and led her out of the bunker and towards home. 


End file.
